


The Reason

by LynnKarnstein



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnKarnstein/pseuds/LynnKarnstein
Summary: Laura had never truly gotten over her ex, Carmilla, despite three years of being apart. A mysterious letter marked by unmistakable handwriting may reveal that Carmilla never truly got over her either.





	1. The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter one shot, which I did purely for fun. I am also too lazy to proofread over and over again, but I did a skim check, so my apologies for any mistakes. On that note! I am looking for a beta reader, let me know if you're interested :P

Laura grumbled and flopped herself down on the couch dramatically. “Laf!” she called out, no answer. Her roommate must’ve been out on some science quest, or whatever Lafontaine did when they weren’t blowing something up in the basement. Laura was almost thankful she got the house to herself today, as much as she loved Laf, she wasn’t in the mood for another one of her realist attempts at cheering her up, last time it ended something like “We’re all going to die anyway, so don’t worry frosh.” Perry was much better at consoling. She knew exactly what Perry would tell her, probably something along the lines of, “We all have bad days Laur, and if we didn’t, it would be impossible for any of us to grow and mature” blah blah blah. She didn’t feel like she was growing. She felt stuck. Laura planned on becoming a hotshot journalist, breaking the real big stories. She didn’t anticipate working a nine-to-five job at some tabloid journalism company. The hardest part of it all was being alone. She always thought she’d spend her life with Carmilla, a girl she had dated in college. She knew it sounded stupid, but she thought that she could change her, and maybe even settle down with her. They could have a family, Laura a journalist, Carmilla a philosophy professor at Silas University. None of that happened, and each day got harder and harder because of that. Three years out of college, she hasn’t seen Carmilla since, and of course, she has a shitty job. Today was particularly bad at work. The words from her boss were practically embedded in her head at this point. He made it very clear that if she stopped thinking she was something special, she would make it a lot further in the industry. Laura made it very clear that he was a misogynistic piece of shit. Okay, she didn’t word it exactly like that, but she sure as hell thought it.

            Laura shook her head and stood from her spot on the couch, lazily walking out to the kitchen for a snack. If she was going to mope about she might as well do it right. She stretched out on her tip-toes to reach the package of her favorite cookies on the top shelf, she despised Laf for continuously putting them that high, she knew they did it on purpose. Which she didn’t understand, because Laf was just as short as Laura, but she never understands why Laf does anything. Laura sighed when she was unable to reach. Alright, the hard way it is. She grumbled as she lifted herself onto the counter, now kneeling on the granite surface, she was able to reach. Once she grasped her prize package Laura turned around and took a seat on the counter, taking out a handful of cookies before placing the box next to her. She looked around the kitchen as she ate. Perry must have been over, it is much cleaner than usual, sans the large stack of mail sitting on the dining table. It was mostly junk, Perry probably sat it there for Laura to look through before tossing it. (Coupons happened to be a lifesaver when you weren’t paid the same as your male coworkers) Laura hopped off the counter, less than gracefully when she saw the edges of a beige envelope. Who in the hell uses such old-timey looking paper to send bills. She sauntered over and picked the faded envelope up and planned to set aside for later until of course she saw her name largely written in handwriting that looked more like calligraphy than anything. Handwriting she could never forget. Her heart sunk but beat faster all at once. Carmilla.

            With shaking hands, Laura slowly opened the letter. She was precise and careful not to rip the envelope, something she was always careful about... it had nothing to do with the fact that whatever this was, was from Carmilla. The possibilities of what could be inside raced. She and her ex didn’t end on a good note, so she doubted it was just a casual hello. Her first thought was some kind of request of Laura to return the things Carmilla had left behind when she just up and left. She wished she could tell her that she burned them, or threw them out, but she has them tucked neatly inside a box in the back of her closet. She wanted so badly to soak them in gas when Carmilla had left, but she could never bring herself to do it. Laura took a deep breath and pulled out a letter, it was written in the most beautiful cursive. Laura took note of the shakiness in the writing, had Carmilla been nervous writing this? Laura’s eyes darted across the paper as she began to read.

_Dear Laura,_

_I don’t know if you’ll get this, I wouldn’t blame you if you destroyed it the second you saw who this was from. I know I hurt you. I’ll never be able to fully apologize for what I did, but I am truly, deeply sorry. I’m not writing this to beg for your forgiveness, I do not deserve it, I’m not writing this to ask for you back, I don’t deserve that either. I doubt you’re even available if even half the world sees how wonderful you truly are, I don’t expect you to be alone. I’m writing this to tell you something that’s been on my chest for the last three years. I’m not a perfect person. There are many things I wish I didn’t do, but I continue learning to change that. I never meant to do those things to you. It would be best if you continue to live the life you’ve always wanted, I don’t doubt for a second that you’re a wonderful journalist. This will be the only time I’ll write to you, so I just want to say before I go, that I just want you to know. I’ve found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new… and that reason is you. I’m sorry that I hurt you, it’s something that I must live with every day. And I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve put you through. I wish I could take it all away, to be the one who catches all your tears. That’s why I needed you to hear that I’ve found a reason to show a side of me you didn’t know, a reason for all that I do. That reason is you. I can only hope that you’ll forgive me and that you’ve moved on. Do you miss me? I hope not. I don’t deserve a second of your thoughts. Goodbye, Laura._

_Forever yours,_

_Carmilla_

            Laura found herself sobbing by the time she reached the end of the short letter. This wasn’t fair. She didn’t get to waltz out of her life for three years, and then come crashing back in. She clutched the letter so tightly her knuckles were white as the paper crumbled under her grasp. She closed her eyes tightly and sank to the floor. Three years of feeling cooped up inside her. She never allowed herself to cry after a month of doing nothing but crying over Carmilla. Three years of tears came flooding forward. Tears streamed down her face quickly. She wanted to scream and curse at Carmilla. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. Nothing about Carmilla was fair. She was wild, she was free. That’s part of the reason Laura was so in love with her. But all that carelessness can lead to broken hearts. Carmilla took people in, chewed them up, and spat them out. Laura had actually thought that she could be different. Carmilla was too scared of commitment, she was too afraid to love, but when Carmilla did love… it was amazing... beautiful even. She can’t believe the same girl who laid next to her in a field, pointing out all the constellations while Laura laid across her chest, could be the same girl who vanished in the night, never to be seen again. The same girl who had hurt her. Had broken her. Laura had shared the blame, but she would have never left Carmilla without so much as a goodbye.

            _“Carmilla don’t!” Laura pleaded as her girlfriend stood from the ground. She had blood streaming from her lip. She had thrown a punch at Danny, landed it right on her jaw, but Danny was much bigger than Carm, and easily pushed her to the ground. Laura quickly threw herself in front of Danny to block Carmilla as she stood. This whole fight was Laura’s fault. She told Danny something she shouldn’t have. She just didn’t think Danny would go and try to hurt Carm. Carmilla had a bit of a criminal past in high school. When Danny found out, she insisted that Carmilla would only hurt her. Carmilla was furious when Danny had approached her. She had no right. She didn’t even know her. Carmilla knew Laura had told her, but she tried hard to convince herself that her Laura would never betray her trust like that. Especially not for the sake of “changing” her. That’s how they ended up here in this situation._

_“Laura. Get out of the way.” Carmilla demanded. When she didn’t move, Carmilla raised her voice. “Get out of the way!” Carmilla screamed. Laura wanted to quickly resolve the situation, and the only way she could think of doing so was admitting what she had done. She knew Danny didn’t like the Karnstein family, and she hated Carmilla most of all. Laura knew if they fought, no one would have been spared. She didn’t know how she would fix it if she said what she did, but she trusted Carmilla enough that if Laura told her the truth of what happened, Carm would understand._

_“It was my fault!” Laura yelled. Carmilla stopped. “And you know it... you know it was my fault” Carmilla stared at her in disbelief, but her eyes soon turned to anger, she grabbed Laura by the hair and pulled her close._

_“God... Mattie was right; you are a selfish, callow girl. And I am the fool who trusted you….” Laura felt hot tears stream down her face._

_“Carm... I’m so sor-“before she could finish, she felt her girlfriend's grip tighten on her hair._

_“I trusted you! I let you see the parts of me that no one has before. All for what.” She hissed “for you?” she shouted as she let go of Laura’s hair, pushing her back._

_“Carm please,” Laura begged._

_  
“Be good for me Carmilla. Change for me Carmilla. Burn down everything you’ve ever loved for me Carmilla” she mocked._

_“That’s not fair I never ask-“_

_“STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Carmilla screamed before storming off._

            That night was the worst of the fights. Laura had lied to Carmilla; she had told her that Carm could trust her. But, she turned around just to betray her. Just because Laura was convinced she could change her. Carmilla told her something the night before she left. It’s been stuck with Laura for years. She still couldn’t get past the idea of Carmilla spending years thinking the same thing. How could something so beautiful be so afraid to love herself?

_“Carm... Can we talk?” Laura rapped softly on the door to her own dorm. She felt like it would be careless to stroll back into the girl’s life after what she did. They haven’t exactly seen each other in a few days too. Perry and Laf had been kind enough to let Laura crash at their place after hearing about their fight. She felt it was best to give Carmilla some space anyway._

_After a few seconds of silence in return, Laura decided to let herself in, it was her dorm as well after all._

_“Carmilla?” Laura called out. The room was dark, but she could make out her figure lying across her own bed. Still no response. Laura sighed and slowly walked over. She gently lowered herself next to Carmilla, but far enough away from her to give the girl some space. “I know you’re furious, and I know what I did was a betrayal, and maybe unforgivable. N’ you’re probably going to have to hate me, for as long as I am alive. I know you don’t want to listen to anything I have to say… So here’s my pitch…come back to me” she took a deep breath “And not because I’m some righteous girl looking for you to change yourself, because if this semester has taught me anything it really is that I have no business trying to be righteous…Everything I’ve ever done to uphold what I thought was right has caused so much damage.” Tears began to stream from Laura’s eyes as she went on. “I don’t want to do that anymore. So dead set on what I think is right, that I’m willing to risk anything. Or anyone for it. And I hope you know that I never meant to hurt you.”_

_“What do you want Laura.” Carmilla sat up. Her voice was cold, harsh. Nothing like the soothing rasp that she used to fall asleep to._

_“Hey…” Laura said in shock that Carmilla had actually acknowledged her.” How are you? You look good. All brooding and furious”_

_“What do you want.” Carmilla raised her voice._

_Laura deflated at her attempt at small talk. “You heard what I said. I meant it”_

_Carmilla scoffed. “You’re a lunatic. You’re in this mess because I am anything but a hero. I’ve spent this entire semester proving over and over, that I’m nobody’s hero. And your answer to fix that is double down and beg me to change again?”_

_“Yes…” Laura said sheepishly._

_“You’re insane,” Carmilla says in disbelief._

_“Quite possibly…please” Carmilla took a deep breath and looked down at her lap. “Have you ever considered that not every hero has to be by themselves… maybe in this story, you’re my hero, and I’m yours.”_

_“Or maybe this isn’t a story Laura, maybe this is just life.” She looked up at her. “where there are no heroes. Where sometimes. Bad people just win. The universe doesn’t care how you live your life. You just do or don’t.”_

_“Maybe believing you can change is a strength.” Laura practically whispered, she felt so small under Carmilla’s intense gaze._

_“No. It really isn’t. I’m a bad person Laura, and people like me don’t get happily ever after.”_

They eventually made up. That’s at least what Laura thought. She fell asleep in her girlfriend's arms that night. She didn’t think it would be the last time. The next morning Laura woke up to find Carmilla, and all of her belongings were gone. The only thing left in her wake was a small note, laid gently across the empty yellow pillow they’ve shared so many times before.

_For nobody could ever love a monster_

_-C_


	2. Terribly True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura sit down to talk about the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title inspired by Terribly True by Deanna Petcoff

 

            Laura wiped at the last of the tears streaming from her face. She closed the letter back up, examining it in disbelief. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t ignore the urge to find the return address and write her ex-lover back. She smiled sadly when she found it. A sticker that read Prof. Karnstein. The University of Styria. Carmilla did it then. Her dream of becoming a professor came true. Laura was happy for her, she really was. She just wished Carmilla had let her see it through. She scanned over the sticker once more, and her face dropped. That address was five minutes away. The idea that flooded into her mind was a stupid one. She knew that. But she couldn’t just let her one chance of seeing Carmilla again slip away. Laura dropped the letter on the table and bolted towards the door to grab her coat and keys. She didn’t have the time to think about what she was doing. She knew it was such a stupid idea. But at the moment, she didn’t care. Before she opened the door, she quickly remembered that she sort of needed the address. She ran back to the kitchen and grabbed the note quickly.

~

                        Carmilla knew she shouldn’t be here. This was selfish. This wasn’t the changed girl she claimed to be. She took a deep, calming breath before raising her hand to knock on the door, but before her fist could make contact with the door, it swung open. Carmilla’s breath caught in her throat. Standing before her was Laura. All grown up, beautiful as ever, Laura.  She didn’t look that different, she grew up from a baby-faced college girl to a full-bodied woman. It was odd. She looked radiant, but Carmilla would never miss the tiredness in the journalist’s eyes. The light hints of dark spots under her almond eyes. Coming to see her was humiliating enough, being caught standing outside her door was embarrassing. Being caught speechless? That was mortifying.

“Hey.” Laura gasped. Carmilla was left just as speechless. She hasn’t heard that soft voice in years.

“Hey…” Carmilla mumbled. God Laura looks like she has been crying. Why was she crying? Should she say something? Before she could act on the thought Laura spoke again.

“Like someone cut a hole in me.” Laura spat out.

“What?” Carmilla stared at her blankly.

“You asked if I missed you,” She specified, “Like somebody cut a hole in me.”

            The words hit Carmilla deeply. She missed her. Laura actually missed her. She was selfish to be here. It was selfish to be slightly relieved knowing that Laura had missed her as well. She wanted to find the words to say what she was doing here. She wanted to justify coming to see her, but the letter clutched between Laura’s hands told her that she wasn’t the only one with an intent on seeing their ex. Carmilla couldn’t handle looking at her. It was overwhelming. Three years did nothing to cure her of heartbreak. She took a deep intake of breath that made her lungs feel like they were burning. Was this a panic attack? God, this was such a bad idea. She should just go. She should say she got the wrong house, or lie and say she came to pick up her stuff from three damn years ago. But she couldn’t do it. It wasn’t like her anymore. She couldn’t bring herself to run like she was so used to doing. Run from what she did, from her feelings, from Laura. She needed to say what words on paper could never fully explain.

“Laura I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have-“ Carmilla stumbled back as a firm body pressed against her own, tight arms wrapped around her neck, and Laura’s head buried deep in her neck. Laura smelt the same. It was almost suffocating. It took months to get her scent out of her bed, her hoodies, her mind, one little hug felt like a rekindling of bridges already burnt.

“I know,” Laura mumbled into her chest. Carmilla felt a sting behind her eyes, she knew she was stupid to let herself enjoy the hug, it was even stupider of her to hug back, but she couldn’t stop herself from wrapping her arms tightly around her former lover. Carmilla buried herself in the honey hair that she could never forget. After a few seconds, that felt like forever to be fair, Carmilla was the first to pull away. She held Laura’s shoulder’s at arm’s length, she took the silence between them as time to study her face again. Readjust herself to the many small things about her that she hates to admit that she forgot. The small freckles that remained, the smile lines, laugh lines, and stress lines. She noticed how much the girl had changed. She didn’t look happy anymore…

“You should, uh, you can come in if you want,” Laura mumbled, averting her gaze to her shoes, suddenly finding something other than Carmilla’s burning gaze more interesting to look at. Carmilla dropped her arms back to her side, realizing she should have let go minutes ago. She immediately missed the small share of contact.

“Oh yeah, sure,” Carmilla mumbled slightly, following Laura into the apartment. It was quaint, she didn’t expect anything less from Laura. The living room was spotless. She knew that was Perry’s doing. Laura was tidy, but she always had a little bit of herself strung about. That’s what made it so hard to forget about her. Carmilla’s life had little pieces of Laura everywhere. 

She aimlessly followed the shorter girl into the kitchen. Shelves throughout the house were adorned with pictures of the ginger twins, Danny, Kirsch, and of course Laura. They all stuck together. That’s cute. She was happy for them. She really was, if not a little jealous, but happy nonetheless. Carmilla let her eyes linger on the photos. One of them in particular. It had the five of them in it, on a beach somewhere. Perry and the mad scientist were smiling widely, Kirsch had the same old stupid puppy dog look adorning his face, which happened to be the only body part sticking out of the sand he was buried in. Laura and Danny were smiling. Danny’s hand rested on the small of Laura’s back, her lips touching her cheek lightly. Carmilla felt a pit in her stomach at the sight. She expected Laura to move on, but it was a huge kick in the gut for Laura to be with Xena of all people. Laura must’ve noticed her hesitation, and quickly put two and two together.

“We aren’t together anymore,” she quickly explained herself, “or, we never were together in the first place. It’s really complicated I’m sorry if that upset you because I understand that you don’t like her and she doesn’t like you and it made this whole mess of our relationship. Wait no.. not our relationship because we aren’t together and we haven’t been together in three years, and now I’m rambling oh my god,” she buried her head in her hands, hiding the burning blush that crept up on her cheeks.

Carmilla couldn’t help the smile, and small laugh that escaped her defenses, “Laura, calm down. I don’t care who you’re with,” her smile dropped and her tone took a graver level, “You’re not mine anymore.” She practically whispered.

“I-“ Laura looked back up, she wanted to say that of course, she was hers, she always has been. She and Danny were a rebound, they both accepted that she wants to be Carmilla’s. But she knew better. They couldn’t rush into things again. Did Laura even want that? She didn’t know. She wanted Carmilla in her life again, she definitely knew that much. “I think we need to talk,” she finally managed to gain some confidence in her tone.

“Yeah, alright I think that’s fair.” The pair walked to the small kitchen. The air between them was tense, Carmilla felt like her entire body was urging her to run, but instead, she sat down at the kitchen table as Laura poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Would you like something to drink?” Laura asked awkwardly. She fumbled over to her fridge. “All we have is coffee, water, and Bad Wolf Grape Soda.”

Carmilla couldn’t help the second smile that came to her lips that day, “You’re dietary habits haven’t changed much.” Laura turned to look at her, a soft pout on her face, “Okay okay, coffee sounds great.”

Laura poured her a mug of warm coffee, cooled by the time it sat out, and set it down gently in front of Carmilla as she sat down across from her. Carmilla took a sip and visibly grimaced, “This taste like luke-warm ass.” Laura giggled, which brought a wave of butterflies to Carmilla’s stomach. Carmilla’s dark gaze met Laura’s tired almond eyes, both girl’s faces morphed into a somber frown. “I guess I should start by saying sorry again,” Carmilla stared down at the coffee nestled between her pale structured hands.

“Stop apologizing.” Laura all but demanded. She was tired of hearing guilt drip from Carmilla’s tongue as if she did something wrong as if everything was her fault.

“Why? I was an asshole, I was upset so I left, I left with little more than a note.”

“Stop it.” Carmilla looked up to be met with deep, sorrowful eyes, “Stop carrying all this guilt. Stop acting like what you did was unjust.”

“It was.” Carmilla retorted, her voice sounded void of all emotion, but both girls knew how good Carmilla was at feigning apathy.

“You left, and do I think it was uncalled for? Yes. Did it tear me apart to lose you? Yes. But what I did…” Laura paused, her confidence faulting. “I broke your trust, I got you hurt,” Laura felt the prick of tears behind her eyes, remembering Carmilla’s busted lip from that night, “More importantly I was the one who hurt you, not Danny”

Carmilla scoffed, “Yeah you’re not the one who gave me a fat lip.”

“Carmilla I’m being serious,” Laura looked at her, clearly not amused. “I was young, and you were right. I was naïve-“

“Laura I never meant those things,” Carmilla pleaded, she hated the thought of ever insulting her Laura, she hated that Laura believed what she said more.

“But you were right. I wanted so badly to fix you when you didn’t need to be fixed. I wanted you to be more like me, more optimistic, happier, and I didn’t realize until I lost you, that I didn’t care how you came… I loved you.” 

_I still do._

“I was fucked up, I meant what I said when I left, Laura people like me don’t get happy ever after, I kill-“

“Carmilla. Look at me,” Laura snapped, Carmilla looked up sheepishly, “Don’t you dare think for a second that you were anything less than amazing. It wasn’t your fault Ell died. It wasn’t your fault that you were pulled into that mess. You need to stop blaming yourself so much.”

Carmilla didn’t know what to say. She knew, deep down, that it wasn’t her fault Ell was dead. It wasn’t like she was the one who pulled the trigger, but it was her fault that Ell was there, to begin with.  She should have kept her far away from her family’s dark side, from her dark side. “I was selfish.”

“So was I.”

Laura’s gaze was searing. She looked so- Carmilla couldn’t find words for the way she was looking at her. It was soft, sweet even. The way Laura would look at her when Carmilla read to her, but it wasn’t the same. It was broken, hurt. She didn’t deserve the softness in her eyes.

“I hurt you. It wasn’t all your fault... you didn’t deserve a single second of what I was giving you. You didn’t need to change. I know… I missed you, and if that letter meant anything real, you missed me too,” she paused as if deciding whether or not she should say what she was thinking. “I think it was good for both of us”

The words hit Carmilla like a train. She knew she was right. It pissed her off to hear her say she was better without her. Carmilla knew it was true. Carmilla meant what she said in the letter, every word. She did change who she was, she didn’t change for Laura. She changed for herself. Laura was the reason she changed, she was her motivation, but in the end, she did it all for herself. She got away from her mother’s grasp. She stopped returning Will’s calls. She got a job, a real one. She has an apartment, makes a decent wage. She got her life on track. She likes to think she would have done that with Laura around too, but she knew she needed the time away, the extra push.

Laura needed the time to realize things about herself. She needed to see that not everything was perfect in life, and not everyone was exclusively good. She regrets ever pushing Carmilla to a point that she had to leave. She regrets ever making Carmilla feel like she couldn’t be herself around her. She was so sorry about all the things she ever did to make Carmilla think that she was an unlovable monster. Laura realized a few months without Carmilla that she shouldn’t have been pushing Carm to change, she instead should have been showing her that she wasn’t a bad person, that she wasn’t the monster she thought herself to be. That is what was eating her alive all these years. That Carmilla could think so lowly of herself.

“You don’t really think that, do you?” Laura asked softly, it was almost shy.

“Think what?” Carmilla raised her eyebrow at the question, waiting for her to continue.

“That you’re unlovable… that you’re a monster,” Laura looked down at her folded hands, she hasn’t touched her coffee since she poured it. She was so caught up in Carmilla’s presence that she had forgotten about it completely. It was cold by now.

“Yes, I think, I don’t know,” Carmilla sighed, “I wasn’t a good person back then, before you I mean, I never understood why you stuck around. I would break hearts, get in fights, I was on a one-way street to alcoholism, and then you came around, and it was like none of that ever happened. I felt like I had changed enough for you right from the start. So when you started saying that there was good in me somewhere, it hurt, like who I was wasn’t enough.”

The words stung Laura. She knew everything Carmilla was saying was true. She was right. Laura had expected too much from Carmilla. She expected too much from everybody. She was convinced that the world needed to be her way or no way. She didn’t realize how badly she was hurting others and denying herself the choice of ever truly being happy by living with the theory that all was good.

“I’m sorry,” Laura mumbled, “You were enough for me, I just wish I could have seen it sooner.”

Carmilla didn’t know what else to say after that. They had so much more to talk about, this was far from resolving everything, but it was a start. Laura had a similar idea. Laura wanted to help fix this. She didn’t want to lose Carmilla again.

“I should get going,” Carmilla stood from her spot, Laura followed soon after, “This was… nice” she smiled weakly.

“Yeah. It was,” Laura responded softly, moving around the table to walk Carmilla to the door. They stood in the frame in silence, neither one truly wanting to go. “Here,” Laura grabbed Carmilla’s wrist and pulled her arm out. The small contact sent chills through Carmilla’s body. Laura used a pen that she pulled from her back pocket to scribble her number down. Carmilla swore that she stopped breathing in those empty moments. “Don’t be a stranger, okay?” Laura smiled weakly as Carm made her way out the door.

“Goodbye, Laura,” Just like that the door was shut between them, both were alone once again. Carmilla took the time to read the number written on her inner wrist. It wasn’t the same number as the one Laura had in college, Carmilla never forgot it. It was like a muscle memory. All the nights she’d lie awake, drunk in her own sorrows, typing and deleting text out to her number. She’s glad that if she had hit send, some stranger with the old number would have gotten the text instead.

Laura, on the other hand, let out a deep sigh as the door shut. It was almost as if she had been holding her breath the entire time Carmilla was there. It sure as hell felt like it. She didn’t have much time to dwell on it though, Lafontaine came through the front door abruptly.

“Hey L, why did I just run into She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named on the way up?”

“It’s a long story,” Laura huffed and walked sluggishly back to her room, “I’m really tired… work was shit and that long-story wore me down emotionally. Talk to you in the morning,” Laura went to shut her door but Lafontaine interrupted.

“Are you alright?” They had a pitying look in their eyes that just made Laura’s stomach broil.

“Yeah, I’m just going to go to bed. Night Laf,” Laura waved to them.

“Night Frosh”

Laura fell asleep seconds after her body hit the bed. When she woke up the next morning she was surprised to see her phone lit up with a new text from an unknown number.

 

 

**(963)763-9070: Hey, It’s Carmilla.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was even shorter than the first chapter, oops

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t think I’d have to post this but I’d like to clarify that this is a SONG FIC based off of The Reason by Hoobistank. In no way am I claiming it to be my own.   
> Thank you


End file.
